1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of molded plastics material planar lids or covers with embossments which provide functional structures and reinforcing ribs which will resist distortion without requiring thickened areas and more specifically the invention deals with tough warp resisting planar molded plastic lids or covers for refuse containers having transverse and longitudinal embossed ribs maintaining a flat planar shape through a wide temperature range and under severe use conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lids or covers for refuse containers especially of the industrial type which are roughly handled by refuse trucks have heretofore been made of heavy guage metal or sheet metal secured to a rigid frame. Such constructions are expensive, heavy, and noisy in use. Attempts to provide lighter molded plastic material lids or covers have not been satisfactory because of breakage and warpage and inability to withstand wide temperature ranges. It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a light weight, quiet operating, tough, warp resisting one piece, planar molded plastics material lids or covers for refuse containers especially of the large industrial and commercial type.